The present invention is directed to an apparatus for automatically affixing pre-printed removable notes to a moving printed paper web in synchronism with the moving web so that each of the notes is affixed to the moving web at a predetermined position in a repeat length of the moving web.
An apparatus for affixing cards to a moving web of the type relating to the invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,517 to Neal, et al. That apparatus has a rotating feed roll 30 that receives a strip or web 12 of pre-printed cards and feeds the web of cards to an applicator drum 80 that periodically causes one of the pre-printed cards to be separated from the card web 12 and applied to a moving web 108 having a number of pre-printed pages.
A prior art apparatus of the type described in the Neal et al. patent and marketed by Hurletron Incorporated, which was used to affix pre-printed cards having registration holes formed therein to a moving printed web using a card feed device with registration pins as described above, was provided with a controller to synchronize the movement of the web of pre-printed cards, which was moving at a first relatively low speed, to the movement of a printed web onto which the cards were to be affixed, which printed web was moving at a second, relatively fast speed. The controller was identical to the controller shown in FIG. 9 of this patent, and the controller included a computer program substantially identical to the one that is illustrated by the flowchart shown in FIGS. 10A-10C of this patent.